Toa Vakama Hordika Reviews
Rate the Vakama set from 1 to 5. I love it! It's a good set. It's fair, but nothing special. Not that great of a set. It's terrible! Review 1 By --Abc8920 19:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Pros *The blazer claws are one of the best toa tools to date *He has a good color scheme *The torso is good *The Rothuka launcher is cool *The mutated huna is really great... and I just lost it! *He looks like a beast, with the unsymmetric appearance *The chest armour looks great in MoCs *The blazer claws identifies him as a fire element being Cons *The set doesn't looks good when you put the thing that is used to fire the Rothuka. Overall Vakama Hordika is my favorite Toa Hordika. He only has very few and small cons. His weapons are really cool, with the flame motif. If you can, get Vakama first through internet, it will be a great addition to your collection. 9/10. Review 2 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *Nice moving arm. *Asymmetry of the arms, leg design and Bohrok eyes give him a more half-animal look. *Awesome weapons. *Really nice chest-plate and torso. *Nice feet. Cons *Toa Mata arm can't almost move! *Rhotuka cord makes him look like he was stabbed! *Feet come off a bit too easily. *Rubbery blades can get bent if they stay for too much time in the same position. *Clone Overall I think Vakama Hordika is a very cool set, as well as one of my favorite Toa Hordika. I'd give him a 8/10 Review 3 By Pros *Pieces: There are a number of pieces that are still quite new on him and the Toa Hordika were a big step forward for Bionicle in terms of new pieces. *Torso: The Toa Hordika had a revelutionary body design and I'm sad to realize that it was not used again or even modified to an extent further than four Mahri-Nui Matoran. *Helmet: That helmet is epic, as are all Hordika Helmets. It is great for MOCing and looks cool wherever you put it. *Weapons: The Blazer Claws have only ever been re-released with Raanu(*) (Making them the most released of the Toa Hordika Tools) but they are really well molded and I loved the rubbery orange flame. *Rhotuka Launcher: I liked the Rhotuka Launchers. I would have liked the Toa Hordika's to be in a fold-up position - Like in the movie depiction - But I suppose a back mounted Launcher is better than nothing. *Gear arm: I always admired the gear arm and I still love its function. By looking at the Toa from 2004-2006, you can see that a Toa Metru would have cogs and a twisting mechanism in the torso to operate the arms while the Toa Hordika only had the gears in one arm, and the Toa Inika had no gears. This sort of shows the evolution of Toa from gears to light-up-swords. Cons *Other arm: The other arm just seems floppy and out of place. It juts out oddly and just looks bad. I'm not sure whether this is intentional to try and unbalance the symmetry or if it is lazy designing. I appreciate both posibilities but I would have liked it to be more like the other arm as they now both appear at contrast. *Ankles: The ball joint connection is at the back of the foot, which is not good for articulation, gives the Toa Hordika clown feet, and looks out of place. However, this can easily be fixed by using the same technique as in Malum(*) *Color scheme: I think that dark red and ilver are a good mix and I understand that the grey is needed to allow fans to relate him to Vakama Metru but three colors seems a bit much, particularly with the orange flame not matching anything. *The Rip Cord sticks out of his chest and that looks unnatural, particularly if Rhotuka Launchers are supposed to be natural when gained upon mutation. Summary In summary, I very much agree with User:Abc8920 in saying that Vakama and Nuju(*) are the two Toa Hordika to get. I would probably recommend Nokama(*) as well but Vakama has by far the most interesting character and this makes him strangely stand out as a set. 8/10 My only big problems are his other arm and the ankles. But, all in all, Vakama Hordika is quite a good set.